Visitando a la abuela
by R.V.Wells
Summary: Vincent, Catherine y el pequeño Jacob por fin visitan a la señora Lausch.


(Disclaimer: fanfiction basado en la serie Beauty and the Beast de Ron Koslow, protagonizada por Linda Hamilton y Ron Perlman, 1987)

Paseaban los tres por el parque bajo la luz de la luna. El pequeño Jacob, maravillado por el brillo del rocío sobre la hierba, se inclinó y pasó una mano por el césped; el salto del agua lo hizo reír. Vincent sonrió sin darse cuenta.

-Es hermoso –escuchó la voz de Catherine, a su lado.

Sin hablar, pasó una mano por la cintura de su mujer, y ella se apoyó contra su pecho.

-Nadie más puede verme –susurró Catherine desde allí-: solo Jacob y tú. ¿No temes que te crean loco?

-Quien me vea estará más preocupado por mi aspecto que por mi salud mental –razonó Vincent, sin perder el humor.

-A veces el estar loco puede ser bueno –Vincent se volvió hacia ella con expresión de curiosidad.

Catherine dirigía la mirada por encima del parque; al notar su contemplación, se volvió hacia él sonriendo.

-Vincent, ¿recuerdas cuando aquellos científicos te enjaularon?

La expresión fue tan inesperada y le trajo recuerdos tan desagradables que Vincent volteó la cabeza de repente.

-Quisiera no recordarlo –dijo muy serio.

Catherine también perdió la sonrisa y se reprendió por traerle tan ingratos recuerdos. Continuó con prudencia:

-Una anciana me ayudó a encontrarte. Anna Lausch, se llamaba. Le gustaba mirar el mundo desde lejos, a través de un telescopio –bajó la cabeza-. Me pregunto si aún vive.

-¿Por qué te inquieta tanto?

-Cuando me iba, me dijo: "Volverá a verme, ¿verdad que sí?". Asentí–sacudió la cabeza-. Al final, nunca regresé.

Vincent la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó.

-Me gustaría que supiera a qué persona especial le salvó la vida –miró hacia Jacob, sonriendo- y qué personita tuvo oportunidad de nacer por eso.

-Vamos a verla –suspiró Vincent, de repente.

Catherine se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos, espantada.

-No puede ser: ¡los pondría en peligro a ambos! –señaló-. Además, si la señora Lausch por casualidad está viva, podría morir al verlos, de la impresión: es muy anciana, y no dudo que el corazón le falle. Sería un pobre pago por su invaluable ayuda.

-Podría ir Diana por mí, llevar a Jacob…

La expresión de Catherine se volvió hostil, y la mujer se frotó los brazos como si tuviera frío.

-Le debo a Diana la vida de nuestro hijo, pero no puedo evitar sentir celos de ella; durante un tiempo, fue tu conexión con mi mundo, como si hubiera tomado mi lugar.

-Nadie puede tomar tu lugar –indicó Vincent, con una cálida sonrisa.

La sonrisa que ella le devolvió era vacilante.

-Vamos a verla –insistió el hombre-, solo para saber que está bien. Seré cuidadoso.

Sentó al pequeño Jacob en uno de sus brazos y con la otra mano tomó la de Catherine. Ella parecía aún reticente, pero este lado aventurero en Vincent la había tomado por sorpresa.

Era muy tarde, las calles estaban vacías, así que caminaron a través del parque, atravesaron la calle y entraron al edificio por la puerta principal; no había portero que los detuviera. Catherine se mostró recelosa, pero confiaba en Vincent.

-Guíanos hasta el apartamento, por favor.

La mujer caminó veloz y silenciosa como un ladrón; detrás de ella, Vincent caminaba como en el aire. Jacob había aprendido también a hacer silencio cuando sus padres lo hacían; no sería un problema. Los recuerdos de aquellos momentos desesperantes en que Vincent se había perdido, se habían gravado con claridad en su mente, bajo el cincel de su desesperación. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, enseguida halló el lugar.

-Iré primero –planeó; Vincent asintió y se detuvo ante la puerta.

Catherine miró a su familia con el corazón en la boca. Esto era una locura. ¿Cómo lo había permitido? En todo caso, era muy tarde para retroceder.

Atravesó la puerta con facilidad. Reconoció enseguida el apartamento: los mismos tejidos, el mismo olor a polvo, el mismo telescopio en la ventana. Bajo este, en una butaca, la anciana roncaba. Sería años mayor, pero a la luz de la luna las nuevas arrugas en su piel eran invisibles, y parecía vestir lo mismo que durante su entrevista, tanto tiempo atrás.

Catherine se inclinó sobre su oído y la llamó. A veces, mientras dormían, algunas personas especialmente sensibles podían escucharla. Llamó de nuevo, confiando en su suerte.

En efecto, la anfitriona, en sueños, pareció preguntar quién la llamaba. Catherine se identificó. Por la sonrisa de la anciana, supo que la reconocía.

-He vuelto a verla, señora Lausch. Con mi familia. Para darle las gracias.

La anciana abrió lentamente los ojos. Como era de esperar, su vista no se centró en Catherine. Con naturalidad, jaló un mecanismo y la puerta se abrió con un gemido. Catherine se sobresaltó: no había esperado esta respuesta; el temor se abrió paso en su mente.

Tras un momento de tensión, escuchó un chapurreado: "Permiso" en voz de Jacob y el niño se asomó por la puerta. Ante tan luminosa imagen, el nerviosismo se desvaneció de Catherine como la noche bajo la luz del sol.

Tras vacilar un momento el niño anadeó por la habitación y trepó al regazo de la anciana, que le sonrió con dulzura de abuela. Ahuecando las palmas de las manos, Jacob trató de tapar los ojos de la anciana. Ella rió:

-Estoy casi ciega, pequeñín –dijo con melancolía-; es inútil que cubras mis ojos.

Jacob dudó, pero resolvió rodear con sus bracitos el cuello de la anciana, que rió de nuevo y lo abrazó.

-Señora Lausch, ¿me permite pasar? –escuchó una voz profunda desde fuera de la habitación.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó la señora, con menos temor que el que cabría esperar.

-Mi nombre es Vincent.

-¿Viene con Catherine?

-Sí.

-Pase, cómo no. Siéntese.

Una enorme sombra, como un secreto, se deslizó dentro de la habitación, cubierta por completo por su capa. Caminó lentamente por la casa y se sentó en el borde del asiento en el que Catherine se había sentado una vez. ¡Cuán poco parecía haber cambiado allí desde entonces! Para ellos, sin embargo, había pasado una vida.

-Catherine dijo que ustedes son su familia.

Vincent miró a la anciana con sorpresa, pero Catherine lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa; aun así su voz sonaba extraña cuando contestó:

-Ella es mi alma gemela. Jacob, el niño en su regazo, es nuestro hijo.

La anciana puso una expresión soñadora y suspiró:

-Es lindo, el amor.

La señora miró hacia el cielo. Jacob casi fue alzado con su cuello; prefirió soltarse. Se sentó en el regazo de la anciana, mirando a su padre.

-La memoria me falla: recuerdo a Catherine, la adorable muchacha que se acercó a mí hace años, con su cabello dorado como el sol y aquellos ojos verdes… pero no recuerdo por qué vino…

-Usted la ayudó a salvar mi vida –dijo Vincent con voz lenta, emocionada-. Por eso hemos venido: a darle las gracias.

-Me da gusto haberlo hecho. Parece usted un buen hombre, Vincent, y han tenido un niño adorable.

-Se parece mucho a su madre.

-Lástima que no pueda verlo.

La anciana suspiró otra vez. Vincent hizo un puño sobre su rodilla; la compasión lo impulsaba a tomar la mano de la anciana, pero hacerlo lo descubriría.

-Me estoy muriendo –reveló la anciana súbitamente-. Por eso me da gusto que vinieran ahora.

Catherine y Vincent cruzaron una expresión alarmada.

-Me desconsuela pensar que en una semana todo se habrá acabado para mí…

-No es así –interrumpió Vincent, su voz tan cálida como siempre, pero ahora llena de preocupación, de deseo de ayudar-. Nada acaba.

La señora Lausch rió sin humor.

-Nadie ha regresado a decirlo.

Su cinismo ocultaba un gran dolor. Catherine leyó compasión en los ojos de Vincent.

-Créame, señora Lausch: la muerte no tiene poder.

La señora calló. Jacob rió complacido: la frase de su padre le recordó un poema que le habían leído; chapurreó los primeros versos, gorjeando de contento.

-Con su permiso, es hora de que me retire –Vincent se levantó-. Jacob, besa a la abuela.

El niño babeó un poco a la anciana al plantar un beso en su mejilla; con brazos temblorosos la señora Lausch lo ayudó a bajar al suelo. El padre lo cargó desde allí.

-Buenas noches, señora Lausch.

Mientras Vincent sostenía la puerta abierta, esperando a que Catherine pasara, el pequeño, desde su hombro, sacudió la mano en ademán de despedida; ya había olvidado que la abuela no podía verlo.

-Vincent –dijo la señora Lausch, con voz un poco temblorosa-, ¿cómo está usted tan seguro?

El hombre la miró, dudando: temía que a la anciana le fallara el corazón si sabía la verdad. Como si lo supiera, la señora Lausch añadió:

-Por favor, no tema por mi salud: prefiero morir hoy mismo sabiendo qué me espera que morir en una semana temiendo desaparecer para siempre.

-Usted escuchó la voz de Catherine, ¿no es cierto? –adivinó Vincent; la anciana asintió, tensa- Es afortunada. Normalmente, solo Jacob y yo podemos verla y escucharla.

La anciana tragó con dificultad, adivinando el resto de la frase.

-Catherine murió el día que nuestro hijo nació, señora Lausch.

La señora se hundió en el asiento con un suspiro entrecortado. Vincent se acercó a ella, preocupado por su condición. Tras algunos tensos segundos, la anciana murmuró.

-Estoy bien, Vincent, no se preocupe. Muchas gracias por su respuesta.

-De nada, señora Lausch. Buenas noches.

Partieron. El camino estaba vacío, pero lo recorrieron en silencio. Ni siquiera en la seguridad de los túneles, se atrevieron a hablar. Jacob los miraba con sus enormes ojos azules, sin comprender.

-Gracias, Vincent –el aludido miró a Catherine con sorpresa-. Has tomado un gran riesgo por mí.

Vincent rodeó la cintura de su esposa con un brazo; ella se apretó contra su hombro.

-Gracias por volver, Catherine.


End file.
